iThink I love you
by ginnyweasley10123
Summary: What happens when Carly and Freddie take a kiss a little too far? Creddie, Definetly! R&R!
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own iCarly.**

**Hey guys! It's me, again. Hope you like my story!**

"Fifteen minutes 'til show time," said Freddie Benson.

"'Kay," I said.

But before I did iCarly, I had some business to take care of. I ran into the bathroom and puked out my guts. _Okay_ I thought. _I have to know._

Tomorrow, I was buying a pregnancy test, no matter how hard it was.

_!_

I gathered my books and left the classroom.

"So, Carles, you ready to walk home?" Sam asked me.

"Actually Sam, I'm baby-sitting for that new family," I said. It wasn't true, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"Oh, right. The brats," she said. She picked up her vibrating cell phone. "I gotta go pick up my chicken," she said.

"When did you order chicken?" I asked my meat-lovin' best friend.

"When I went to the bathroom. See ya tomorrow," she said, and left.

I shut my locker and left the building, heading downtown, on the way thinking about how I got to be suspecting to be pregnant.

Flash back

I walked into Freddie's room behind Mrs. Benson, carrying a tray of cupcakes.

"Where is he?" I asked

"In the shower. His first cleansing since the accident YOU caused," she said to me coldly. _Wow, she's really mad at me_ I thought.

"Mrs. Benson, I-" I began, but was stopped when she put a hand in my face.

"I have to go to the pharmacy to pick up his meds. I'll be back in 36 minutes," she said, and then left.

I set the tray of cupcakes down. I was looking at his posters when I heard a crash from the shower.

"Freddie?" I called

"Mom?" He called back.

"No, it's me Carly, your mom left, what happened?"

"Ugh, I fell!" Came Freddie's reply.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah but-I don't think I can get up!"

"Alright I'll come help you," I said

"No! I'm….in the shower!"

"Oh, Freddie," I said under my breath. "You can't just lay on the shower floor for 36 minutes! Uhh, just a sec!"

"Ughh."

I looked around the room for something to cover my eyes with. My eyes fell on swimming goggles.

I put them over my eyes, them stuffed socks in them. It was pitch-black.

"Hang on! I can't see anything!" I went into the shower, feeling my way around. My arm fell on his cast. I helped him up, then he put his robe on.

"When he was safely in his bed, he said, "Okay, you can take the goggles off."

"Well, that was scary. And wet," I said.

"Thanks for helping me," Freddie said.

"Thanks for saving my life," I told him. I truly meant it. Right then and there, I realized I loved him.

"I didn't save your-" but he was cut off when our lips met.

Tongue was added, it got deeper, and our clothes were on the floor.

Flash back ends

I was right in front of the drug store.

Well, here goes nothing.

I walked in and picked up a couple, realizing people staring.

I put my purchases on the counter, not meeting the cashier's eyes.

"$17.68," said the Cashier.

I quickly paid and left.

I walked in my apartment to see Spencer working on yet another sculpture.

"Hey, kiddo. Watcha got there?" He asked, looking at the drug store bag.

"Umm, just some medicine for my…allergies," I said.

"I didn't know you had allergies," Spencer said he sounded suspicious.

"Yeah, I do. I have to go now."

I went into my private bathroom and took out 2 of the 4 pregnancy tests.

I did my business.

Waiting for the results felt like forever.

Finally, it was ready.

I took a deep breath before settling my brown eyes on it.

**A/N: **Hey! First Chapter- YAY! Sorry to leave you on the suspense like that. Please READ and REVIEW!

LUV YA!


	2. Tests an a Clinic

**Disclaimer:**

I own NOTHING

**A/N: **SO now here's my second chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

I took a deep breath before settling my brown eyes on the test.

Negative

Relieved, I decided to take another one.

15 minutes later, the results were in.

Positive

I didn't know which one to believe, so I took the other two.

1 negative, 1 positive.

What do I do? I thought.

Then I realized that I would have to go to the parenting clinic to find out.

I couldn't do it by myself.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Freddie?"

"Carly? What's up, are you ok?"

"Um, Freddie…I think…..I think I might be…" I couldn't finish it. But I had to.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Wh-what? Are you sure?"

"No. I took for tests. 2 were positive, and 2 were negative. I need to go the clinic but I can't go myself, and I just can't tell Spencer or Sam," I said, letting a tear slip.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the hallway," he said, then hung up.

I took a few deep breaths, threw away the tests, and went downstairs.

"Spence, I'm going to Groovy Smoothie," I said. Before he could say anything I left.

"Freddie was standing in the hallway.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said

"Freddie, what if I am pregnant, what will we do?" I asked as we started walking.

"Firstly, we are not sure if you are, but if you are, I will stand by you and the baby," Freddie said.

We walked in silence for a little bit. Finally, we reached the clinic.

"Hello," said a pleasant looking young woman at the front desk.

"I'm here to…..to…find out if…I'm pregnant," I finally said.

"Okay. A nurse will be with you shortly," she said, then went back to her computer.

5 minutes later, and a young doctor poked her head out and said, "Carly Shea?"

"Carly, it'll be okay. Let's just get it over with," Freddie said, grabbing my hand.

She put them in a room that was filled with all kind of machines and tools.

"You can have a seat. My name is Emma and I'll be your doctor every time you come here. Now I'm just going to ask a few questions. This is completely confidential and you must be honest. To start, did you take any pregnancy tests and if you did, what was the sign or signs?"

"Yes, I took four. Two were positive, and 2 were negative," I said, tears filling my eyes. Noticing this, Freddie squeezed her hand.

Emma made some notes on her clipboard.

"Okay, was this planned?"

"We- knew we were doing it, we used coverage, but we didn't mean for me to get pregnant," I said letting a few tears fall. Freddie wiped them away.

"Okay. And I trust this is the father of the possible baby?"

"Yes." Freddie and me said together.

"Okay. Have you been feeling dizzy, nauseous, or aches or pains?"

"Yes. I throw up about every other morning, and I get dizzy a lot."

"Okay, from what it looks like, you're pregnant. But nothings definite yet," She said, giving me a warm smile. "Let's take a few tests now."

9 tests and 25 minutes later, Emma came in with the results.

**A/N: **Second Chapter! YAY! Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter!

Oh yeah, and I need to ask you guys a few questions.

Should Carly be pregnant with multiples?

Should the Baby(s) have Freddie's last name or Carly's?

Also, I need some baby names, boy and girls, first and middle!

**Thanks! Luv ya all!**


	3. Decisions

A/N: Hey, Guys! Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter. Once again I do not own iCarly.

9 tests and 15 minutes later, Emma had the results.

"Your pregnant."

I laid my head on Freddie's shoulder and cried.

Freddie stroked my hair. Emma waited until I let it all out to talk about our options.

"Okay. There's abortion-"

"No! I am not a murderer!" I said, and from the look in Freddie's eyes, I could tell he agreed.

"Well, there's adoption, open and closed, or you can keep the baby," Emma told us.

Silently, me and Freddie had a conversation.

"Can we have a few weeks to talk it over?"

"Sure. How about you come in about…"she checked her calendar. "10 AM on September 14th? We can do an ultrasound, and you can tell me your decisions," Emma said, and smiled at us two young soon-to-be parents.

"Sounds great. See you then," Freddie said, realizing I couldn't talk.

He put one arm under my arms and the other under my legs and carried me out of the room.

_Wow. When did he get so strong?_ I wondered. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I didn't care. I just buried my head in his neck and cried some more, thinking of the tiny baby growing inside me.

I woke up in a strange room.

I must've fallen asleep in Freddie's arms.

I got off the bed I was sleeping on and wandered around.

I realized I was in an apartment.

Who's?

I left the room, and saw Freddie on the couch.

Watching T.V.

Without a shirt on.

"Hey," I said.

He turned to me.

I realized the worry in his eyes.

"Carly, your up. I was worried about you," Freddie said.

"Why? How long have I been sleeping?"

"2 days. At first I thought you were just really tired, but I got worried when you wouldn't wake up yesterday. I told Spencer you crashed at Sam's. Thank God your ok," Freddie said.

"Um, Freddie, where…where are we?"

"My apartment."

"No, I've been in your apartment. This is not it."

"No, but this is MY apartment. MINE. Not my mom's. Sometimes I just need to get away, so I bought this. Mom doesn't even know about it," Freddie said, looking proud.

"Wow. No offense, but how do you afford it? I thought your mom doesn't let you get a job and only gives you 8 or 9 dollars a week. And it must cost at least $200," I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"It does and she does and she won't," Freddie said slyly.

"Huh?" I said, completely lost.

Freddie laughed.

"It does cost $200, She does only give me $8.50 a week, and she won't let my get a job. I use my millionaire dad's weekly allowance. He sends $300 every Friday," Freddie said.

"Cool. Um, Freddie, we need to talk about what we are going to do with this baby," I said, and sat next to him on the couch.

He pulled me into a hug. I could feel his hard abs.

"What can we do, Carls? I refuse to let you do an abortion, and I know you feel the same way. I don't know about you but I want to keep it," Freddie said, and I knew he meant it.

"But Freddie, we're only 16. I know you wanted to go to Stratford in a few years. Don't let a baby ruin your college plans," I told Freddie.

"Listen. I don't mind waiting a few years on college. Money is not an issue. I have over $500,000 saved up. I want to be a father. I want to be the father I never had. The father that takes their kids places. Does stuff with them. Not just sends their kids allowances every week," Freddie says.

Wow. That was deep. Real deep. I knew he was serious.

And I also knew, deep down, that I agreed with him.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Okay, what?" Freddie asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Okay, we'll keep it. I really want to be the mother I never had. But we have to tell everyone, and they're not going to like it. Spencer might even kick me out," I said.

"Listen, I know Spencer. He might kick you out, but it won't be forever. If he does, we'll just live here. Just you and me," Freddie said, and kissed me full on the lips.

"Let's go. They might as well find out now," I said, when our kiss was finished.

So Freddie and I walked out of the apartment, and walked until we were in between our two apartments.

"Who first?" Freddie asked

"Um, you tell your mom, and I'll tell Spencer. Then I'll call Sam. Meet you in our apartment ok?" I said. For some reason, I wanted to tell Spencer alone.

"'Kay," Said Freddie, and handed me a room key. He entered the door on the right.

I took a deep breath before entering the left one.

"Carly! Welcome home, kiddo!" Spencer said, ruffling my hair.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you. It's serious," I said, hoping he got the message.

"Sure. What's up?" He said sitting on the couch.

"Um, Spencer, this is really hard to do, but um…" I stopped, thinking of the best way to tell him.

"You're going to be an Uncle."

**A/N: Chapter 3! So far my fave!**

**What show should my next fan fiction be about?**

**Review Please!**

**Xoxo~Ginnyweasley10123~oxoX**


	4. 3 talks and an ultrasound

A/N: I do NOT own iCarly

**Carly's P.O.V:**

"You're going to be an Uncle."

"What do you-" he said. Then a look of realization came over is face.

"Oh, my God," he said quietly.

"Spencer?"

"Carly, how could you? I trusted you," he looked hurt.

"Who's the father?"

"F-Freddie."

"Carly, I am really disappointed in you two. I know this wasn't planned but I need you to stay away from me for a while. I'm sorry. Please leave," he said, and I saw he was crying.

Before leaving, I said 3 words: "I'm sorry, Spencer."

Out in the hallway, I called Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Sam, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Sure, Carls. Shoot," She said. I could tell she was eating.

"I'm pregnant with Freddie's baby." I finally said.

"Really? You and Freddie did IT? The good girl and the good boy? That's just too funny, Carls, good joke," Sam said, laughing.

"Sam, I'm not kidding. I am pregnant, and Freddie's the dad. I went to the clinic the other day," I said, crying into the phone.

There was silence on the other end.

"You really are serious, aren't you? It'll be okay, Carly, you and Freddie will be great parents. That is, if your going to keep it. Are you?"

"Yes. Oh, and Spencer kicked me out."

"Don't worry, you can crash here."

"No, I'm staying at Freddie's apartment. He bought it himself," I said.

"Cool. Listen, my mom's yelling at me to get of the phone, so I gotta go. You'll be okay, kid," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Your welcome. Bye"

"Bye."

I hung up and walked to my new home.

**Freddie's P.O.V:**

"Mom?" I said, as I entered our apartment.

"In here, sweetie," she called from the kitchen.

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?" Mom sat on the couch.

_Well here goes nothin'._

"Carly's pregnant, and I'm the Father," I said, avoiding her eyes.

"FREDDIE BENSON! YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT! I HOPE YOU PLAN TO GIVE IT UP FOR ADOPTION OR GO THE EASY AND GET AN ABORTION!" She screamed at me.

"Mom, me and Carly are keeping it and we're going to be parents together," I said gently.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed at me.

I silently got up and left, exiting my old home and walking towards my new one.

"Hey," I said to Carly as I walked into her apartment.

"Hey." She looked sad.

"How'd your talk go?" I said gently.

"Spencer didn't yell, he didn't look mad, but he looked hurt. I mean, really hurt. I feel so bad Freddie. He said to stay away from him for awhile," She said, tears cascading down her cheeks.

I walked over and put my arms around her, her head resting on my shoulder. We sat like that for a while, when she finally looked up at me.

"How'd your talk go?"

"Bad. Mom screamed at me the told me to leave. I don't care. I'd much rather live with you."

I kissed her. She kissed me.

"Oh, yeah. How'd your talk with Sam go?"

"Good. She's okay with it," Carly said.

"What are we gonna do about school?"

"Well, I can go for a few more months, but I'll have to stay home when I start showing."

"Oh, okay."

We shared in long kiss before going to bed.

~~~~~~~4 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday, September 14th

Cary's P.O.V

"Wake up."

"No."

And suddenly, I was lifted in the air. I opened one eye, only to see Freddie grinning at em triumphantly.

"Ha! Your awake!"

"Fine! Now let me down!" I said with a laugh.

He let me down, and I got ready for the day. I was starting to show, so I needed maternity clothes. Luckily, good old Sam and Freddie surprised me with a whole closet full of them.

"So what are we doing today, Fredward?" I asked him.

"Well, since you have your ultrasound at 10, I am taking you out to lunch afterward. Then we are going to Babies 'R' us to pick some things up for the baby. And since it is 9:30, we should get going," He told me, smiling.

"Then let's go."

"Welcome back Carly and Freddie," Emma said. I was surprised she remembered our names. "Have a seat on the examining table."

I lay down and lifted up my shirt. Emma rubbed a gel around my round tummy. It sent chills up my spine.

"Let's take a look at this baby."

And there, on the screen behind her, I saw our baby.

"Or babies," Emma said

"Huh?" I said. Freddie had a look of confusion in his eyes.

"You're having twins! Congratulations. Would you like to know the genders?"

"Yes." Freddie and I said in unison.

"Okay, 1 is a boy and 1 is a girl. You are both as healthy as can be. But since you are only 16, I'm going to need you to come in once every 2 weeks. How does September 25th, at 2:00 sound?"

"Great. Thanks a lot, Emma," I said as we were leaving.

"I can't believe we're having twins!" I said.

Freddie pulled me into a hug, then a kiss on the lips.

He pulled away, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"Freddie…"

"Shhh. I wanna give you this. Think of it as a promise ring. That one day, you and me will be married. Do you accept it?" Freddie asked.

I was shocked, but also flattered. And I did love Freddie, with all my heart. We were having twins, for Pete's sake!

"Yes. YES. Freddie I love you so much!"

**A/N: Phew! Another chapter! Definitely one of my favorites. Tell me what your favorite chapter is so far.**

**As always review Review REVIEW!**

**Buh-Bye 4 now!**

**XoxoGinyyweasley10123oxoX **


	5. Shopping

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter Five already!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

I wanna give you this. Think of it as a promise ring. That one day, you and me will be married. Do you accept it?" Freddie asked.

I was shocked, but also flattered. And I did love Freddie, with all my heart. We were having twins, for Pete's sake!

"Yes. YES. Freddie I love you so much!"

We kissed long and hard.

"I'm gonna call Spencer. He should know I'm gonna have twins," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?"

Silence.

"Who is this?"

"It's Carly. Listen, I know your probably still feel mad and hurt, but I want you to know that I am going to have twins."

"Twins? That's great. Carly, I had a talk with myself the other night, and I realized that I need to stand by you every step of the way."

"Spencer, I'm so glad."

"Me, too. I have to go now. I have an art class. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up.

"Where does Carly and babies feel like eating?" Freddie asked.

"Hmmm…I feel like…Mexican!"

"Okay! Carlos O'Kelly's, here we come!"

After a wonderful Mexican meal, we were off to Babies "R" Us.

In the store, we started at aisle one.

Baby Care Essentials Aisle

There, we grabbed four packs of Huggies diapers, Four packs of Johnson & Johnson baby wipes, two boxes of bottle liners, four bottles of Johnson & Johnson's baby shampoo/body wash, two tubes of diaper cream, two bottles of Johnson & Johnson baby lotion, two baby's first aid kits, two teething medicines, two infant medicine dispenser pacifier, and a baby thermometer.

"Okay, aisle two." I said.

"That was only one aisle?" Freddie asked, looking incredulously at our half full cart.

"Yup. Come on."

Baby Feeding Aisle

There they picked up a bottle drying rack, a six pack bottle set, bottle nipples, a bottle warmer/cooler, a breast pump, five nursing bras, breast cream, a nursing wrap, nursing pillow, two infant support pillows, a ten back bib set, and a pack of burp clothes.

"We need two high chairs, but their not going to fit in the cart." I said.

Freddie grabbed an empty cart and walked along beside me.

There were so many high chairs. But we could only pick two.

We finally decided on a blue one with gold stars on it for the boy, and a pink one with brown flowers on it for the girl.

Baby Clean and Healthy Aisle

There we picked up baby detergent, hand sanitizers, and all purpose organic cleaner, and a purifier.

We then walked down the safety aisle, where we got many things. Two safety gates, a sound sleeper, one pink teether, and one blue one, two baby monitors, two teddy bear night lights, two baby sunshades, two baby view auto mirrors, and eight pacifiers.

Next was bath and potty aisle.

We got a couple of bath toys, a baby blue baby bathtub, a baby pink baby bathtub, one blue baby robe, one pink baby robe, two white lamb towels, ten receiving blankets, a set of colorful washcloths, a temperature tester, and a bath organizer.

Then we walked into the nursery aisle.

"Freddie, we haven't set up the nursery yet!"

"Don't worry, we'll do it tomorrow. I have an extra room in my apartment. Maybe Sam and Spence will want to help."

"Okay, we have to get bedding. I already ordered cribs."

I closely looked at all the bedding before picking one up.

"I like this one." I said, before reading the product description in my head.

It read: Little Bedding by NoJo 4 piece nursery crib bedding set. Frilly girls design in pink with appliquéd butterfly and ladybug. Exceptional value offered in this 4-piece set, which includes comforter, bumper guard, dust ruffle, and fitted crib sheet. Look for my matching blanket.

"That's adorable. Two of those as well," Freddie said.

I put them in the almost full cart. I pushed it to the car seat aisle.

We picked up some to match the high chairs.

"Any other furniture?" Freddie asked.

"No. I ordered it while you were at school. Oh, wait; we need a stroller. Preferably double."

We walked until we found a double stroller.

"Okay, bouncers."

Activity Aisle

We picked up two bouncers. The product description read: This adorable bouncer is all about the play! A baby activated toy bar keeps them focused on the fun with lights and melodies that play from the large plush flower. Two additional toys also entertain your little one along with soothing vibrations. Cradling seat design and 3 point harness keeps baby secure and comfortable. Toy bar is removable for easy access and seat pad is machine washable.

A portion of the proceeds from the sale of this item goes to support breast cancer awareness and research.

We also got playmats, two Winnie-the-  
Pooh themed swings, then off to baby clothes.

My favorite part.

We got baby blue and pink onesies themed "It's good to be me", animal sets with matching booties, two gowns for the girl, two white one pieces with cupcakes on them, a ladybug footed romper, a bear footed romper, and 2 sets each pajamas. (**A/N: Meaning they got 4 sets; 2 for the girl, 2 for the boy)**

"Okay, we have everything. Let's go pay." I said.

After a very long time, all of our stuff was checked out.

"Your total comes to $1,246.93," said the bored-looking cashier.

"Wow! Freddie, twins are expensive!"

"Not when you have over $500,000 on your credit account," and he pulled out a credit card, paid, and pushed one of the carts out. I followed.

I was excited to setup the nursery tomorrow.

**A/N: Phew! Chapter five! YAYYYY!**

**Okay, so I was kinda thinking that Carly should have her babies in the next chapter. What do you guys think? Should she?**

**Oh, and HELP ME!**

**I can't think of any godparents besides Spencer and Sam. Tell me if you know any!**

**NOTE: I will not continue unless I have at least one new GOOD report!**

**Luv ya, and Thanks for the support!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Xoxo~Ginnyweasley10123~oxoX**


	6. Important Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Okay, here's a contest for all my reviewers.**

**Who ever gives me two sets of godparents gets a One-Shot of THEIR CHOICE.**

**But I have to know it.**

**Ka-peesh?**

**Good**

**Review with you answers!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	7. Everyone Knows

**A/N: Chapter Six! **

**Congratulations to ****Carl****Rahl ****for winning the contest! **

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, but I've been busy.**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~Month 8~~~~~~~~~~**

February Freddie's P.O.V

"Hey. How was school?" Carly asked me.

"Good…" I said. How was I supposed to tell her that everyone in school knows that she's pregnant? "Um, Carly…" but before I could finish, there was a knock on my apartment. I opened it to Spencer, Sam, and Melanie.

"Hi, guys! Come on in," I said.

"Ohmigosh, Carly I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" Melanie said, hugging Carly.

"I know! Oh, and guess what. I'm having twins!"

Sam, Spencer, and Melanie left after about half an hour.

"Carly, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Freddie?"

"Today at school, some kids overheard me talking about you being pregnant. I'm so, so sorry," I said.

"It's okay, Freddie. They would have found out eventually," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, now we have some time to ourselves," I said, kissing Carly on the lips. Right then, there was a knock on our door again.

I opened it to my mom.

"Mom?"

"Fredward."

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided that I want to be a part of my grandchildren's life. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry Freddie," My mom said. I was shocked. But I did love my mom so I forgave her.

A/N: Well, That's it for chapter six! It's a super short chapter, I know.

Also, should Carly have a natural birth, or a C-section?

Review!

~XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX~


	8. Freddie's Birthday

A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!

**Here goes Chapter Seven!**

**~~~~~~~~Month 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~March~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~Carly's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Wake up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?

"Because today is your 17th birthday, Fredward."

"Okay, I'm up. What do you have? Breakfast in bed? For _me?"_

"You get it on one condition."

"And that is…?"

"You have to share it with me." 

"Hmm…"

"Too late. I'm already in bed with you."

"I was gonna say yes anyway."

"Really?"

"Yup."

(Chewing and swallowing noises)

"This is good, Carly."

"I know. Put the tray on the floor."

"'Kay."

"Present time!"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, I did. Open it."

(Rustling noises)

"A Netbook?"

"Obviously."

"This is amazing! Thanks so much!"

"No problem."

(Kissing noises)

"Oh, Freddie."

"What? You want me to stop?"

"No. I want you to keep going."

"I can do that."

(More kissing noises)

"Get dressed, Fredward. I'm taking you out to lunch."

"Where to?"

"Under the Sea."

"Oh, I love that place!"

"Me, too! And it's the only place they serve lobster in Seattle."

"Well, let's get dressed so we can go."

(1 hour later)

"Wow, Carly, you look amazing!"

"Thanks! It's new. You look pretty phenomenal yourself."

"Thank you. Let's hit the road."

"Let's."

~Under the Sea~

"Carly? Are you okay?"

"Yes, It's probably just the babies kicking."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Hi, my name is Leah, and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the Lobster and a diet coke please."

"Okay, and for you, ma'am?"

"I'll have a water, and the shrimp platter from the kids menu, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks.

"Are you okay, Carly?"

"Yes. I'm just not that hungry."

"Okay…"

"You know, Freddie, my due date is in a couple of weeks, and we still haven't picked out names, or godparents."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I think Sam and Spencer should be godparents."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking."

"And for the other one, how about Melanie and Gibby?"

"_Gibby?" _

"Carly, trust me. He's changed a lot. He's not weird, he is calm, cool, and collected."

"Yeah, I know. He would make an awesome godparent."

"Okay, now onto names."

"For the boy, I like Tyler, Jackson, William, Jonathan, and Nicholas."

"Well, I think the boy should have Spencer for a middle name. I think Spencer would like that. So I think the boy should be Jonathan Spencer."

"I love it, Carly. And I love you."

"I love you too Freddie."

(Kissing)

"For the girl, Freddie, I like Kylie, Leah, Gabriella, and Grace."

"I really want the girl to have Rose for the middle name. So how about Gabriella Rose?"

"Perfect. I love it."

(Kissing)

"Ow!"

"Carly? Are you okay? The babies aren't coming, are they?"

"No, Freddie, my water hasn't broken yet. It was probably just Jonathan showing off."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Oh, look, here comes our food."

"Yum. This looks delicious."

(Clinking and chewing)

"Well, that was good. You want dessert, Carly?"

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay? You barely ate your dinner and you've been grimacing every few minutes."

"I'm _fine_ Freddie. You get cramps when you're pregnant. Can we go home now? I'm am so, so tired."

"Okay, just let me pay."

~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Carly's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh."

I was trying to get comfortable on the couch, but nothing was working. I kept getting cramps, the babies were kicking, and every few minutes, I would get these huge pains that would last a couple of minutes.

That was when I suspected I was in labor.

I got off the couch and waddled into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, I walked into Freddie's room, watching Dumb & Dumber.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, my water just broke."

**A/N: WOW! Two chapters in one day! YAY!**

**Okay, and I know that this was really different because it was mostly dialogue. But I like it.**

**Do you?**

**Anyway, **

**Reduce, reuse, and Review! LOL JK.**

**~XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX~**


	9. Thank You

**A/N: Here comes the big birth scene! **

**~~~~Freddie's P.O.V~~~~**

"My water just broke."

"_What?"_

"My water just broke. The babies are coming!" Carly said. She had a bag in one hand, and the other was clutching her stomach.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Okay, let's stay calm-"

"_Calm?_ I'm in labor!" She started to cry again. I pulled her into a huge hug until she calmed down.

"Sorry I yelled at you Freddie. It just hurts so bad."

"I know, Carly. Let's just get you to the hospital."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~~~

"Hello, how may I help you today?" said a woman at the front counter.

"Hello, my girlfriends in labor and says she is in a lot of pain."

"Okay, I'll have a nurse bring a wheelchair out for you."

"Thank you so much."

Carly was crying and clutching her stomach. I held her close and whispered reassuring things in her ear.

15 minutes later, we were in a hospital room.

"Hello, I am Dr. Stevens, and I'll be your doctor today," said a young woman. "Let's see how much you are dilated, okay?"

"Okay," said Carly.

"Okay, you are about 6 centimeters, which means it will be a few hours. Would you like an epidural, or some ice chips?"

"Um, no epidural, but those ice chips sound nice." Said Carly.

"Okay, I will be right back."

"I'm scared, Freddie," said Carly, tears filling her eyes.

"I am, too, Carly. But it will all be over soon. Tomorrow we will have two beautiful children," I said. My eyes drifted toward the screen behind her.

"Uh oh, here comes a contraction Carly, just hold my hand until it's over."

"Okay."

She squeezed my hand as the contraction came. She screamed in pain, and I felt so helpless because there was nothing I could do.

"Okay, it'll be over in 5,4,3,2…and done!"

"Thank God."

"Carly, I want to thank you." I told her, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"For what?" She looked puzzled.

"For carrying my babies for nine months. You're amazing for that," I said. Her eyes filled up with tears and I could tell that they weren't from pain.

"Oh, Freddie, you're welcome. Thank you for standing by me this whole time," She said, and we kissed.

2 hours and plenty of painful contractions later, Carly was fully dilated.

A/N: Turns out his WASN'T the big birth scene after all. That will be next chapter.

Before I continue, I want at least 5 reviews answering these questions:

**What is your favorite chapter?**

**What is your favorite part? (conversation, thought, anything)**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**That's all!**

**Please note that I will NOT update until I get 5 reviews answering all of those questions.**

**Ka-peesh?**

**Ka-peesh.**

**~XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX~ **


	10. Little Dilema AN

**A/N: Big problem guys. **

**I don't know whether to make the birth scene in Freddie's P.O.V or Carly's.**

**Help!**


	11. IT's time

A/: Thanks to everyone who voted! It really means a lot!You guys are da BOMB!

**Alright, alright, here goes chapter… 9 is it?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, therefore I do not own iCarly. I wish I did, though… **

2 hours and many painful contractions later, Carly was fully dilated.

"Okay, Carly, you are fully dilated. We are going to try it naturally, but if that doesn't work, we will do a c-section. I will be back in about 15-20 minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

"Freddie!" Carly yelled when the doctor was out of the room.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about Spencer, Sam, Melanie, your mom, and Gibby?"

"What about them?"

"We need to call them! They don't know the babies are coming!"

"Okay, Carly, I will call Spencer, and he will call everyone else, okay?"

"Okay."

"No sooner had I got off the phone with Spencer, then Carly gave a yell of pain.

"What's the matter?"

"Freddie, one of the babies is coming RIGHT NOW! It feels like the head is almost out! Help me, Freddie!" She told me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Um, hang on, I'll go get a doctor."

"No time, Freddie. Plus, I don't want you to leave me. You are going to have to deliver it."

"W-what? Me? Deliver our baby?"

"Yes. Please, Freddie."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Hurry." She gave another scream. I grabbed some blankets and lifted up her hospital gown.

I was surprised to see a dark, fuzzy head under there.

"Carly, the head's out, your going to have to push," I said, putting on some latex gloves I found on the counter.

She didn't say anything, just lifted her head onto her chest and pushed.

The baby's head was fully out.

"Come on, Carly, you can do it!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can! You are a strong, beautiful woman! You can do this! Come on! It's almost out!"

"She pushed again, her face turning red, and sweat dripping down her forehead.

"One more big push, Carls!"

Then, several things happened at once.

The baby was lying on the blanket. I swaddled it and started patting it's back. A loud scream came from the baby.

Spencer, Sam, Melanie, Gibby, and my mom all walked in, along with the doctor.

"What on earth-?" started mom, but the doctor cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but only the parents can be in here right now. If you could please wait in our waiting room, we will inform you if anything happens."

Reluctantly, everyone left. Carly was lying on the bed looking exhausted. Then, Dr. Stevens noticed the baby in my arms.

"What in the world happened?"

"Well, soon after you left, Carly said she felt the urge to push, which she did. Then, she realized that the baby's head was out, and that there was no time to get a doctor. So I delivered the baby, and it seems to be fine." I explained super fast, for the baby had stopped screaming.

"Okay, well, you did a very good job on the delivery, but we will have to take the baby to the NICU to check it out, and clean it up. Meanwhile, we still have one more baby, okay, Carly?"

"Okay."

Carly got into the position once more; except this time, I was by her side.

"Okay, ready? One…two…three…PUSH!"

Carly pushed as hard as she could, but the baby's head would not come out.

After about 15 minutes, the doctor became worried.

"Okay, we are going to have an ultrasound to see what's going on, alright?"

"Okay," said Carly. She looked really exhausted. I kissed her.

"Uh-oh," Said the doctor, concentrating on the screen.

"What? What's wrong with my baby?" Carly yelled in frustration.

"Um, well, it's facing the wrong way, and if we don't get it out soon, it could possibly die."

A/N: Phew! Chapter 11! YAY!

**Anyhow, one of the babies was born in this chapter naturally. I thought I would shake thing s up and make one born naturally, and one born c-section.**

**Also, I thought it would be really coo lif Freddie delivered one of the babies. **

**So, I made it work.**

**And I quite like it!**

**How 'bout you?**

**Do you like? **

**Please let me know! **

**Toodles!**

**~XoxoGinnyWeasleyoxoX~ **


	12. Emergency

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**It really means a lot when I get reviews saying how much you love my work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Um, well, it's facing the wrong way, and if we don't get it out soon, it could possibly die."

"What?" Carly and I said in unison.

"We are going to have to do an emergency c-section immediately. Freddie, I am going to need you to change into scrubs, and also, could you tell everyone in the waiting room what's happened?"

"Sure," I said.

"Oh, and, if you want to, you could show them your new son." And to me and Carly's surprise and astonishments, our son was brought into the room.

Carly held him before getting whisked off to the operating room.

I looked down at Jonathan Spencer and saw that he was the most perfect boy I had ever seen.

I kissed him before laying him on the bed so I could change into scrubs.

After changing, I gently picked him up and walked out to the waiting room.

"Oh, my goodness…" everyone gasped and crowded around me to see the new baby.

"What is it, and what is its name?" My mom asked.

"It's a boy and his name is Jonathan Spencer. We want you to be the godfather for him. Is that okay, Spencer?" Spencer looked shocked when I mentioned the name. Then, he started to cry tears of joy.

"Yes. May I hold him?" he asked.

"Um, not right now, because I really need to get back to Carly." I said.

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"Well, the other baby is facing the wrong way, and could possibly have died if we tried it naturally, so they're doing an emergency c-section."

"Oh, my god." Everyone said. They wished me luck as I headed back down the hall. I dropped Jonathan off at the nursery, and walked into the operating room.

Carly was laying on the table, the doctors about to start operating.

A sheet hung just below her neck, so that we wouldn't have to see.

I hugged and kissed her, than held her hand and tried to distract her from the doctors operating on her.

"Carly, everybody loves Jonathan. Spencer loved that we named Jonathan after him. He has accepted to be his godfather."

"That's great, Freddie. Oh, my gosh, I love Jonathan so much. Isn't he the most perfect baby boy in the whole world?"

Before I could answer that, a loud baby cry filled the room.

Carly started crying.

The doctors held the baby girl up for us to see.

Then they whisked her off to the NICU, and started stitching Carly up.

"I am so glad Gabriella's okay. She is okay, isn't she?" She asked a doctor that walked by.

"From the sound of her scream, it seems that she is just fine. Congratulations." The doctor said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank God." I said, and then she was all stitched up, and was put in a wheelchair and taken back to her room.

15 minutes later, everything was right in the world.

I was holding Gabriella, and Carly was holding Jonathan.

Carly looked exhausted, but happy.

"Freddie, you can tell everyone that they can come in now," Carly said, and so I handed he Gabriella, and walked out into the waiting room.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Freddie!" "Is she okay?" "What is the other baby's gender" "What is its name?" "Can we see it?"

All these questions flew at me at once. When I got everyone to stop asking questions, I said, "Carly and they baby are just fine. It's a girl, and her name is Gabriella Rose, and yes, you can see them if you want."

Everyone followed me back to Carly's room, and they all gasped.

"Hi, everbody," she said.

"Hey, Carly. Um, have you decided on godparents yet?" asked Sam.

"Yes. For Jonathan, we want Spencer and Melanie, and for Gabriella, we want Sam and Gibby. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Absolutely." All the godparents agreed.

"Okay. Um, Spencer do you want to hold your godchild?" Carly asked, and held out Jonathan.

"Mom, do you want to hold your grandchild?" I asked her, offering her Gabriella.

"Of course," said my mom and Spencer.

After the babies were passed around, Carly opened all of her presents.

She got bottles, clothes, toys, diapers, baby wipes, and practically everything we could ever need.

Carly was so happy, with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

Everything was perfect.

**A/N: Chapter 12! Gabriella was born! **

**YAY!**

**What do you guys think of the names I picked out, as well as the godparents?**

**As always,**

**Reduce, Reuse, and Review!**

**~XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX~**


	13. Baptism  important AN

**A/N: Hey, guys! **

***Important Authors note at the end**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I've been busy.**

**Also, I am looking for a beta reader.**

**Any volunteers?**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly

**The twins are 2 weeks old.**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"Freddie, would you wake up already?"

"Ugh. What time is it?"

"It's 7:30."

"But it's a Saturday!"

"I know, but we need to get the twins ready for their baptism. And _then _we need to warm up brunch because everyone's coming over afterwards."

I have been living with Freddie for a week, ever since the twins have come out of the hospital.

"Fine." Said Freddie. He grumbled and got out of bed.

After our good-morning kiss and a quick breakfast, we headed into the nursery.

When I picked up Jonathan, he smiled at me.

Not only with his beautiful mouth, but also with his dark eyes. When he smiled, he crinkled up his cute little nose the same way his father does.

"Hey, Jonathan! How are you?" I talked to him in this ridiculous baby voice while I changed his diaper.

Beside me, Freddie was doing the same with Gabriella.

When Jonathan had a clean diaper, I put him in his baptismal gown, set him in the playpen, and turned to see how Freddie was doing with Gabriella.

I laughed as I watched him struggle to put her slip on.

"Here, let me do it, Freddie," I said, taking the slip. I put the slip on he, than put her white baptismal gown on her.

"Okay, from now on, I am dressing Jonathan," Freddie said. I playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" he mock-pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry." I kissed him on the lips.

"I feel better. Thank you." He said.

"Can you watch the twins while I go change?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He said. I could see the love for our kids in his eyes. I knew right then that we would be okay.

"Thanks."

I changed into a knee-length lavender dress with a black bow around the waist. I slipped on some low-heel black sandals and a touch of makeup.

Then, I curled my hair, put it into a side ponytail, and clipped a black daisy in it.

"Wow, Carly, you look amazing!" Freddie said.

"Thanks. I'll watch them while you get changed," I said. I picked up the crying Gabriella and held her, whispering reassuring things in her ears.

When she stopped crying, I put her in the playpen and talked to both of the twins.

"Hey," said a voice behind me.

"Whoa," was all I could say when I looked at Freddie.

He had put on a light purple shirt (to match mine?) under a black sports jacket. He looked too amazing for words.

"Thank you, I guess? That was a compliment, right?" Freddie asked me. I nodded.

"Definitely." I kissed him.

"Okay the ceremony starts soon. We should probably get going," Freddie said while he picked up Jonathan.

"Yeah," I said.

The church was only a few blocks away, so we walked.

~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all walked home together. "We" being Freddie, Mrs. Benson, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Melanie, and I, and "home" being Freddie's apartment.

Gabriella and Jonathan were passed around.

"Carly, Gabriella is so cute! She has your hair and nose, and Freddie's mouth and eyes," said Sam, who was holding Gabriella.

"Thanks." I said. I was so happy that Sam wasn't mad at me for getting pregnant.

"Aww, I think she wants you, Carls," said Sam because Gabriella had started crying.

I took her from Sam and cuddled her, her crying being reduced to sniffles, and then nothing.

When we reached Freddie's apartment, everyone wanted to see the nursery.

"Okay, right this way," said Freddie when he opened the door. Freddie and I led the way to the nursery.

"May I present to you, the nursery," Freddie said, throwing open the door.

"Wow," everyone gasped.

When you walked into the room, it was like stepping into a cotton candy machine. Everything was pink or blue.

On one wall was Jonathan's crib, which had light blue lining, and a dark blue alphabet blanket.

Opposite that wall was Gabriella's crib. Her crib had light pink lining, and a dark pink alphabet blanket.

On the back wall, right above the changing station, was a giant mural of a teddy bear holding pink and blue balloons.

Right next to the changing table was a pink and blue rocking chair.

"It's adorable!" said Melanie, and everyone agreed.

"Okay, we are going to but the twins to sleep, and then we will have brunch, okay?" I said.

"Okay," agreed everyone, filing out of the nursery.

Since Jonathan fell asleep in Freddie's arms on the way back from church, he just had to put him in his crib.

Gabriella, however, was still wide-awake.

"But after I rocked her, sang to her, and swaddled her, she was fast asleep.

Freddie came back in just as I was laying her in her crib.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" Freddie said.

"Shhh! And what did you see?" I asked quietly.

"I saw Sam and Gibby," Freddie said.

"Okay, I see Sam and Gibby all the time. What's so exciting about that?" I said, not quite getting it.

"Have you ever seen them hugging and kissing?" Freddie asked.

"Ohmigosh, no! Are they really together now?" I asked excitedly.

"Gibby said that they have been going out since the beginning of January," Freddie said.

"Okay, well, we better go serve brunch. Everyone is probably getting hungry," I said.

"I know I am," said Freddie.

So we went out to the kitchen served everything.

"So, have you guys made any decisions yet?" Asked Spencer.

"What about?" Freddie and I said together.

"Oh, you know, school, living together, stuff like that," said Mrs. Benson.

"Actually, yes. Carly and I have decided to raise the twins together, which means living together. And we will be taking our high school classes online." Said Freddie.

I was so happy that I would soon move in with Freddie, and could finally be like a real family.

A/N: okay! This is the last chapter for "iThink I love you."

But no fret!I really want to do a sequel

Her are your choices for the sequel:

It is set only a few weeks later. (the twins are around a month old)

**It is sent four years later, Carly and Freddie are about to get married. (The twins are our years old.)**

**It is set way into the future. (the twins are teenagers.)**

**Well, what do you think it should be? **

**Answer in your review please! **

**Also, to ****CarlRahl, ****are you Creddie or Seddie? (This is for your one-shot.)**

**Also, my other story "A party gone Wrong" is free for anyone to finish. Go ahead! **

**I encourage you to finish it! **

**Thanks! **


End file.
